Dulce remedio
by ads2
Summary: no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable. Un trágico accidente, hace de sus días una pesadilla eterna, pero si apareciera una persona que, sin saberlo, convierte tus pesadillas en dulces sueños ¿dudarías en aprovecharlo?


_Nota: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen a mi, solo son parte de esta historia._

_Si lees la historia, por favor deja reviews ^^_

_Cualquier comentario que sea constructivo, no destructivo._

_Aprecio cualquier sugerencia que me ayude a mejorar, por favor, soy persona, entiendo a la amabilidad, no a los insultos._

_Discúlpenme de antemano, si hago algún OoC, trataré de no hacerlo. Gracias._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

**Un encuentro…**

¿Qué día era? No lo recordaba. Así sucedía siempre. Solía despertarse entre sollozos y sin recordar si quiera su nombre. Miraba a su alrededor y tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Rápidamente se levantó de su cama y corrió a lavarse el rostro. Su madre siempre le decía que era la mejor cura para refrescar sus penas, además de descansar y tomar las cosas con calma.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y notó que todo estaba en su lugar, entonces ¿A qué se debía tanto pesar? Se sentó nuevamente sobre su conforte y decidió meditar un poco, todo lo que venía a su mente, era sobre aquella vez, en que un trágico accidente marcó su vida para siempre.

-¡Shaoran! –oyó desde su cuarto, y de inmediato, reconoció la voz de su prima.

Salió a su encuentro, aunque esta se encontraba, ya, frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Es hora del desayuno –le anunció, con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Por qué se esmeraban en tratar de fingir que nada había ocurrido?

Cerró nuevamente la puerta de su habitación, mientras comenzaba a prepararse, para otro día más, en el que no sabría, si lo que haría, podría recordarlo luego.

_-…Sufrió severos golpes, parece, que trató de escapar…-"¿De qué hablarán?" -Se decía mentalmente, al no poder ver lo que sucedía, tenía una especie de vendas que bloqueaban su visión y su cuerpo estaba muy débil como para moverse –Llévenlo a urgencias –"Un hospital" –dedujo al oír esto último._

_Luego de esto, volvió a dormirse, para despertar una semana después, en la blanca sala de un centro médico._

_Había sido llevado a la casa de su tía, luego de todo esto, para recibir la triste noticia, de que su familia había muerto en el incendio. Un golpe muy fuerte, para un niño de tan solo diez años._

-Desde entonces, han pasado siete años y el dolor sigue siendo como un fuerte pinchazo al corazón – se decía a si mismo.

Se puso de pie, y bajó hasta el comedor. Debía ir al colegio aún, ya que le faltaban dos años de curso superior. Todos se preguntaban, el cómo pudo arreglárselas para pasar los años, sin sufrir por su familia, para otros, el sufrimiento hubiese sido devastador, mas él sabía que no podía vivir de un simple recuerdo, además de esas pequeñas frases de ánimo que recibía de su madre en aquel entonces.

Vivía una vida tranquila o eso aparentaba, pero al volver por la noche, debía afrontar las frecuentes pesadillas, que caían sobre él, haciéndole creer, que todavía estaba viviendo la misma experiencia. Al despertarse, luego, ya no podía reconocer si se trataba de un sueño, o si se encontraba en aquella habitación de hospital.

-Vamos a llegar tarde –le apresuraba su prima, quien hacía todo lo posible, por mantenerlo lejos de sus propios pensamientos.

En el colegio, permanecía serio y casi sin conversar. La gente lo nombró el más popular, por el simple hecho de que nadie había sido aceptado, abiertamente por él, y si algún día, alguien lo lograse, pertenecería al mejor puesto de la escuela.

Ninguno se imaginaba, realmente, lo que él estaba afrontando diariamente.

Se dirigió al aula del primer curso del día y se sentó en su puesto predilecto, junto a la ventana, al final de la clase. Las miradas, le seguían, pero nadie se atrevía a compartir la mesa junto con él, tal vez por la frialdad que irradiaba en sus ojos.

Poco a poco, las bancas del lugar se fueron llenando, hasta que solo quedó la que estaba, para compartir la mesa junto a él.

-Dicen que este año, llenarán todos los salones hasta su máximo –comentó una.

-¿Me pregunto quién será el o la afortunada? –dijo otra.

Los murmullos siempre eran insoportables, pero por desgracia, se había ganado, el estar en boca de todos, y no específicamente, por hablar mal de él, sino por que todos querían, mas no se atrevían. Esperaban que fuese otro, el primero en intentar hablarle, aunque tuviesen que graduarse sin haberle conocido.

En ese instante de tensión, todos voltearon a ver al frente.

-Este año, me complace presentarles a una nueva compañera –anunció el profesor, tratando de captar la atención de los demás alumnos –preséntese y tome asiento –le indicó el profesor.

-Sí –aceptó ella –Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y vengo a culminar mis estudios en este colegio.

La joven Kinomoto, caminó a pasos leves, hasta el final de la clase, mientras era observada por sus compañeros, cosa que le causó un leve rubor en las mejillas. La verdad es que no odiaba tener atención, pero le causaba algo de vergüenza, el ser observada por todos.

Colocó sus cosas con orden y se sentó junto a nuestro castaño, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Shaoran la observó de reojo, para poder reconocer a la que compartiría el escritorio con él.

Una joven de facciones delicadas, ojos verde jade y cabello castaño, el tipo de chica, que suele ser tímida –dedujo por la expresión, que llevaba esta en su rostro, el cual parecía serle eterno.

Durante la clase, todos se mantuvieron expectantes y aunque parecían prestar atención a la clase, realmente, se encontraban a la espera de cualquier movimiento o indicio de conversación que se pudiese dar.

-Veamos –murmuró la joven, mientras resolvía una operación práctica, de la materia que más detestaba, matemáticas.

-La respuesta es 22 –le corrigió él sin mirarla a los ojos.

Los de la clase, voltearon a ver, pero eso fue lo único que dijo.

Al parecer, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

La campana sonó, La presión del ambiente se esfumó y todos corrieron a ser libres, por veinte minutos de receso, aunque suene poco, para ellos era algo.

-Bienvenida –le recibió una joven pelinegra, quien parecía esperarla fuera del aula –me llamo Tomoyo.

-Gracias, soy Sakura –respondió, gentilmente ante amable gesto.

-Creí conveniente, el ayudarte a que te enteres, de lo que sucederá a tu alrededor, hasta el último día de tu carrera en este colegio –le explicó Tomoyo –Primero…

Creo que no es necesario volver a repetir la historia…

-…Su prima Meilin, es su única amiga en este colegio –concluyó la pelinegra.

Sakura giró el rostro y observó al joven que merendaba junto a su prima. Le había sonado triste el hecho, que no le hablase a nadie, seguramente tenía sus razones, o un problema que no pudiese resolver, pero ¿Quién era ella para juzgar lo que pasaba en la vida de otra persona?

-Oye, ¿adónde vas? –le preguntó Tomoyo, al verla caminar en dirección a Lee.

-Ya verás –fue lo único que contestó.

Sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, cada vez que daba un paso al frente. Se detuvo.

-Por favor, es solo un muchacho y su prima –se dijo- ¿Por qué los nervios?

Sakura respiró profundamente, y continúo su camino.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sakura, y, ¿ustedes son? –preguntó, tragándose su miedo.

-Yo soy Meilin y él es Shaoran Lee –contestó por ambos, la joven Lin.

Por un momento, Sakura pareció perderse en los ojos carmesí de la joven, tal vez por la fuerte expresión de protección y precaución, que los mismos, le transmitían.

-Soy nueva y me pregunto si podría estar con ustedes –dijo entrecortado, al recuperarse de su impresión.

-Me parece bien –contestó Meilin, mas Shaoran permaneció callado y con la vista perdida en el cielo.

Sakura se sentó junto a los dos, mientras trataban de entablar una conversación apropiada, pero sin contar mucho con la ayuda de Shaoran, quien seguía sin aportar nada, más que silencio.

-Suele ser así –explicó Meilin al notar el gesto de tristeza que se marcaba en el rostro de Sakura.

Pronto la campana volvió a sonar y Kinomoto se despidió, dando una de sus más amplias y sinceras sonrisas.

-Shaoran puede acompañarte –sugirió Lin –después de todo, están en la misma clase –aseguró.

Esa tarde, las cosas parecían no tener sentido, se había sentado junto a una leyenda de escuela y no sabía como sacar conversación, sobre todo, por que no era muy buena, escogiendo temas.

-¿Tienes sueño? –preguntó al fin Sakura, captando su atención.

-¿eh? –masculló el joven, mirándola a los ojos.

-Siempre digo que la mejor manera de desahogar las penas es descansando y tomando las cosas con calma –dijo Saku, creyendo que era un buen tema o mejor dicho consejo.

Shaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras imágenes, pasaban por su mente, con rapidez.

-Yo… Con permiso –dijo levantándose, para salir del salón, sin previo aviso y dejando a una Sakura preocupada, por si algo de lo que dijo, le había molestado.

Llegó a uno de los baños del colegio, y lavó su rostro, para evitar recordar. Se miró en el espejo, con su cara aun mojada.

¿Cómo podía esa chica parecerse tanto a su madre? ¿Por qué había salido así del salón? Ciertamente, fueron muchas las cosas que pasaron por su cabeza, pero ninguna, era el recuerdo de aquel día, solo, pudo ver recuerdos de él con su madre y momentos en los que compartía los dichos de esta. Decidió volver al salón, seguramente, ella debía creer que le había dicho algo malo, pero no había sido así.

Al llegar al salón, se le ocurrió probar con algo, tal vez había encontrado la respuesta a sus pesadillas y la solución a sus problemas, o tal vez, solo era mera coincidencia.

-Lamento si dije algo que…

-No lo hiciste –la interrumpió él –es solo que me recordaste a alguien.

-Lo lamento –volvió a disculparse.

-No hay por qué –le ánimo él, fue entonces cuando decidió probar su teoría –tal vez solo fue coincidencia o algo así.

-No creo que existan las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable –contestó amablemente, y nuevamente, pudo recordar con claridad, otro momento de su vida, que no sabía que existía, o más bien había olvidado.

Sí, ahora lo creía aún más, Sakura, parecía haber llegado para ayudarlo o eso haría que fuera su motivo de llegada.

…

_Gracias por mi primera ayuda para mejorar este primer capi, antes de seguir con el segundo._

_Siempre estoy dispuesta a mejorar._

_Dejen reviews, please._


End file.
